Hillary Bond
SUMMER! This summer I went to California, IT WAS THE BEST EXPERIENCE EVER! The main reason that we went to California was because I was a flower girl in my cousins wedding. Fun fact is that my cousin Megan was the flower girl for my mom who's name is also Meghan. In the wedding there were four bridesmaids 4 grooms and 1 flower girl (me). The ceremony was in a beautiful grape vine orchard and the party was in a cave that was stunningly decorated and very thought out. It reminded me of breakfast at Tiffany's. After the wedding it was about 11 p.m. and me and my cousins were all exhausted so we decided to play Uno and we all fell asleep in the hotel room. Well at least some of us did. And in the morning we all said by to our cousins as some of them had to go back to New Jersey or different parts of California. THE END SUMMER Part 2 Now this part of summer isn't about the wedding but our crazy adventures as a family, and let me tell you we had a lot. We went to Lake Tahoe and stayed in this super relaxing resort. But that was just a plus the best part was all of the hikes and bike rides. I remember one that we had and it was on the last day of summer. My sister dad and I were all ready to go we were taking bikes right out of the resort. I was soooooooooo excited an was waiting to go when i remembered that there is a huge downhill coming out of the resort. The problem wasn't going down it was coming back up. Well just don't worry about it until it comes then you can. Our half way point was the town we stopped and got a very good meal that filled us all up. Then before you know it we are at the huge hill and I am anything but ready. My dad said put your bike on the lowest gear and stomp so that the weight of your legs are taking you. I was traveling and traveling and I finally got to the top. Sweet Lemonade SARAH “The month of April 20013 was a blur”, I told the detective. The only thing I remember is going to my little sisters preschool and waiting for her to come out of the doors and she never did I think I went inside but i'm not sure. I called her name and no answer with no worry she was just packing up I told myself. I saw her teacher in the hallway and asked where she had gone. She looked at me with bulging eyes like a cat running away from a dog. She said Marigold never showed up for class I thought she was sick, with you. I called her name more times panic was rising up. “And that's it detective, that's all I remember”. His voice was calm even though I was anything but that and hadn't been for 2 years. He said we will try our best to try and find her but why are you coming to us now after 2 years”? “ I was denying the truth I guess, all I want is my little sister back”. So now I guess I have to explain why everything is such a blur. After I couldn't find my sister I started going crazy screaming in the middle of the night until I couldn't speak, oh yeah the neighbors loved that. I started thinking that this was all my fault. People started saying “be valid with yourself”. But I just couldn’t let go what had happened. I was her motherly figure. I was running taking my usual jog and then out of nowhere a car comes and hits my leg I fall back and hit my head on the solid pavement. I wake up and the only thing I see is doctors looking down at me I make a grunt, I turned to see my Aunt Megan. I try to get up and my leg fires me a big sharp pain I come back down but instead the doctors push me down. Whats hap- I get cut off by a man coming in the room. Oh by the way my parents died in a chemical exposure so I took care of my sister and sometimes my aunt would come to visit, she is honestly our only contact with the outside world. “I don't expect you to remember what happened you were in a coma for a year and a half”, the doctor said like I was stupid. “Wait but what happened”, my voice rattled. “When you were running, a car came speeding around a corner and hit you on the left leg”. I wanted to reverse time so badly where I would start, probably when I lost my sister, but still i'm only human. They told me that I would be in the hospital for about 10 weeks but it wasn't just for the leg I had a mental problem. So I started to explore the place it was a very pleasant hospital I will give them that. I didn't have anything else to do I turned, and accidentally I walked right into someone. It was a patent a female one at that. It surprised me and she looked so hopeless like something dying. There was a doctor behind her helping her walk why would a 7 year old have to have help. Whatever it is it has to be bad. I asked the check in ladies pointing to her as she was walking quite slowly with a walker "what is wrong with her". " Well we cant tell you but if I went on a brake and left these out and someone took a quick look it wouldn't be that bad, so I have to go get something." So with that she smacked down a huge binder and said "you have 5 minutes now or never honey." I knew the way she called me "honey" she felt very sorry for me when honestly that doesn't help. But here goes nothing I take the binder and scan for anything good about her pats it is mostly how her recovery is. But from what, what is she recovering from. I go to the very last page and then I finally see something. She was in a car crash when she was only 4. She also doesn't have any family known of I look at the picture she looks like someone I know probably nothing. The rest of the day was well kinda, monotonous. I watched movies while I had the most disgusting bowl of mac-ken cheese in front of me. I'm 99.9 percent sure that the cheese it was made of was moldy it looked like moss that grows on dilapidated tree. MARIGOLD "how was your day anything exciting happen". -------------------------2nd marking period------------------------- HAVING FUN WHEN TIME ENDS Having fun when time ends, not the easiest thing to do but still, I manage. Well I was always a person who wondered how you could get there (heaven) and if there was an easy way. I am not depressed and not suicidal just wants to know a lot of stuff, and this is the first thing on my list. The second thing is are unicorns real but i'll save that one for after. "hey Lily come help with this it's to heavy for just me"my father said with much distraint. . "There is a reason that you are a mad scientist and not a NFL player geeze". So my mom, I know nothing about, don't know if she's dead or alive, the heck I don't really know if she is an alien or not. All I know is that if she cared enough well she would be in my life, and that is all that matters. But my dad on the other hand he is a crazy scientist and he loves doing experiments. And this Friday I am beingexperimented on. I know how that sounds and -it sounds completelyBARBARACK! But I was the one who volunteered so I asked him if I could get wings. " Are you ready" said Hals who is the head surgeon. "Uh........... no butt I will be the most ready now then i will ever be". I hop onto the table and feel my back with will soon hurt a lot but you know, whatever whats the worst that could happen. Death , censurecoma, and oh yeah I become a monster that will kill everyone. But that is only the extreme right and there can always be something worse like, be stuck on a raft and not having food or water for 12 days. That reminds me I just read a book about that and it was CRAZY like seriously the main character was in complete charging headlong. "Alright put this on your face it will knock you out in five minutes but to make sure that you get knocked out I am going to say numbers and you need to show me with your hand what that number is". Already My eye lids felt like 100 pound weights on my eyes they were completely insupportable. But I kept it together and just moved my hands until -the light in the room totally changed in 5 seconds I realized that the surgery was over and I didn't die so yeah. I finally got off the bed and my dad rushed to me with blood all over the pail blue suit that was mandatory and I looked as pail as a vampire probably cause two other nurses ran and got a bucket right before I hurled everything that was in my stomach into it. "Well it's good that you got that out it was bound to happen" Hals said with complete sarcasm. " Well nice to see you two Hals " with struggle to get the words out of my mouth. And then like something hit in my mind I remembered and asked my dad,"do I have wing?" "Why don't you go see for yourself!" with enthusiasm my father said and that only ment one thing I did. Which also ment none of those bad side effects happened and that was music to my FREAKING ears. So I looked i'm the mirror to see brown and white spotted wings. I mean I asked for pink but this works to. "so do you feel anything like anything that'shurts or aches". Of course my dad comes -----right on to the questions. with light weight in my voice I say louder than I want " THIS IS SO COOL"!!!! "Well I am glad you like them we start to try to fly in a week." "Why not now." He walks right out of the room before I say it. And a good thing to. Now that I have wings I don't want him to think that I am irresponsible, part of getting wings is not being a child. But now I was faced with a challenge, how to distract myself from going out in the night sky and totally going insane. But at the end of the day no Netflix movie or Gossip Girl episode could keep me from thinking about flying. My mission had begun, I peered out of the door and saw that no one was in the hall, after all it was two in the morning. I put on my sperries and tip-toed hushed down the hall. I finally saw the alluring moon with the dwindle stars behind it. Nothing could compare to the sight I was seeing so I knew this was a night to remember. I released my wings and all though a part of me was in regret I still had a urge to fly. So I decided to go to the top of the building, witch wasn't the easiest -thing to do. While I was traveling there were three doctors with a patient on the table so I knew they wouldn't pay any attention unless I got out of the way so thankfully I did but not so thankfully I was in a door way. Inside the room there was a patient from afar I could see that it was a male maybe a little older than me. He was awake which was weird, it's so early. If I were him I would be far asleep. Probably dreaming about a world that was made of food. Now that I think of it, that was exactly like the moving cloudy with a chance of meatballs. I turned around and tried to ignore. I started to go back to my mission but before I could he said "why are you doing this so late". "Well not like this is any of your business, but i'm on a mission." "Well Maybe I could help." "Um....... how about no." I turn away and run as quick as I could but before I got to the doors I saw my dad. Which I can tell you isn't a good thing... EVER. I quickly slid back in the room with the kid he was right behind me. I turned around and slid under the bed, "few that was close" "er what do u mean". "Oh right I have to deal with you, just forget you ever saw me hear and nothing bad will happen". "Why should I, you have nothing against me!" The only thing that bothered me was how sure he felt about himself, "cause I can punch your face in if I want. Now good bye". I left suddly. but when I turned around the sight I saw wasnt pretty. 3RD MARKING PERIOD LOST BOY The world is going numb. The feeling in our bones no longer gets rattled when we fall. No huffing for breath after a loved one makes you laugh so hard you can't breathe. But then again that would never happen. If you could never laugh. We'll take you back to when it started then back to present day. Long ago there were twins born the first child was born on January 6th a beautiful girl with unnaturally light purple eyes. The second child was born minutes after the first but yet on different days. This child was born on January 7th. It was a boy. He had a disfigure to his face. It was unnormal. Growing up was sunshine and daises at least for Joy, the first child. Now the second child. Well he was another story! Whenever the children would run around the beautiful sunflower patch, he would just sit. And sit he sat on an old dusty weird looking log. He was truly a fish out of water. As the children grew up and went to school, he was often found missing class. He would sit on a log with his wobbly knees like sticks up to his chess, he had the same expression on his face all the time. He wore the same outfit everyday, it was as if he were stuck in the same place at the same time forever. But in a way he was. By the time high school came around even the odder kids had friends but not him. His mother was as sweet as suryup on a sunny day. His dad...His dad, well he was a natural leader. Together they had four other children. Three of them girls but one a boy. The other boy in the family wasn't odd he was quite normal. One day the twin girl was throwing a Halloween party. It was in a weird house. Oddly the sister decided to invite the brother so he could get out of the house. Even odder than that he actually went. When he got in the house he was completely wonder struck! The house was ugly and scary and old. But to him...to him it was beautiful. The party was great to everyone but him, he just stood in the corner the whole time. But when the party was over he wrote down the adrress. ------------------------------------4th marking period---------------------------------- BOWEN UG, there's no way to deny it that dog hates that puppy. Ever since my neighbors have gotten him all you here is, bark bark bark. Well I've had it! "Come on Max time for you to meet Bowen"! In case you were wondering Max is my dog. And Bowen is my neighbors dog. He is the cutest darn thing with chocolate fur an a personality to make even the most melancholy of kids smile. But somehow Max doesn't like him. I bring Max by his collar and say to him before we go outside, "now he is only a puppy so please I beg you don't rip him to shreds"! The truth is Max is a total wuss but we can't blame him for that. His past owner was abusive so I give him a break. Outside the sun is blaring like a lighthearted bumblebee. But then, the marking keeps on going and going and going. The first thing I think is how to shut him up but then I quickly eradicate that thought. I call Max's name furiously and say stop. And he does finally a sense of reason! Come! Now! I slowly walk with max at my side and we finally get to the flawless Bowen! I very slowly pet Bowen scared what Max might do. He was calm so I started with throwing a ball. That didn't work every time Max would beat him. Come on man. You can't let him beat you once! That night Max knew I was upset with him, but slowly climbed into my bed and rolled into a ball.With a big sigh he was finally comfortable and fell asleep. Yes he is the best dog ever.But he also can be a pain. He doesn't just have problems with dogs he has problems with turtles to. He got to close to one, and OWWWWWU. The turtle bit his nose so hard it was beading. He's fine with my other dog though. She's a female her name is Tippit. I think he's fine with her because she is more macho then he will ever be. Max din't always have it easy though. We adopted him the Thanksgiving of 5th grade. He had come to us, because his first owner was abusive. He neglected him didn't feed him, and very sadly hit him. But then somehow my cousins had him. But they had already had a big dog. So it was to much to have 2 really big dogs around the house. But now he is in a really safe home. And is loved very much. I AM FROM I am from the juicy watermelon running down your chin spitting out my seeds then leaving my green to be I am from the field hockey stick every hit with precision a flying spear into a corner of a goal pushed around for fun with sweat and tears I am from a softball glove letting nothing pass by me jumping so high touching the sky not letting go, because other it's gone (goodbye) I am from a place distant away were only I can go everything is okay and I drift drift away I am from the man in the moon with a smile on his face only for me I have his great company AND I FEEL SAFE Category:Period Seven Category:All Students